The Heart Of A Demigod
by artmusicjoy
Summary: A demigod was born. When brought back to Asgard she meets the prince. Read as they fall in love, endure Loki's past, and struggle to ensure a better future. Power corrupts, but love is a power stronger than any other. A lot of romantic fluff between Celeste (OC) and Loki.
1. Chapter 1

Chaos, fear, worry, these things filled Ephraim's, as well many other members of Asgard, world. Odin had outlawed relations between Asgardians and Midgardians. Any children of said relations would live in Asgard, not to be punished for their parents' actions, nor the Midgardian parent, who most likely was unaware of the rule. In fact, they would be given housing in the palace, living as nobles. But the Asgardian parent would face imprisonment, never to see their offspring or their mortal companion again.

Ephraim ran to the rainbow bridge, child in his arms. He had to get Zohara to the Gatekeeper before the guards got to him. His love, Diana, was transported back to Midgard seconds after their daughter, was born. "Heimdall!" he called.

"My lord," Heimdall gave a small nod to the troubled parent. "I've been expecting you."

"You always are," he replied, looking over his shoulder, "And you must know why I have come?"

"Indeed. You wish to send your child to Midgard. But, I do not know, why? She will certainly be taken care of in Asgard. Why send her to another realm? Especially the one of mortals?"

"She will grow pompous with her Asgardian status, as all others have. I do not want my child to grow up hearing Midgard is worthless. She does not need to spend her life there, tell the king when she is of proper age if you must, but, please, send her to her mother. Or anywhere but here."

"You realize my loyalty is primarily to the king."

"Yes of course. But I only ask this one thing before I am sentenced to life in prison. Please!" he begged, knowing the guards were heading towards the rainbow bridge.

"You speak great wisdom. And, upon seeing your child's future, believe this is the right choice." Heimdall's vision was clear, this child would play a major role in keeping peace within the Nine Realms.

Mere moments after accepting the child, guards stormed the Birfrost and arrested Ephraim. Once they were gone, little Zohara crawled out from her hiding spot behind the door and was sent to her mother.

Upon receiving her child, Diana changed her name to Celeste, meaning 'heavenly,' hoping to one day tell her daughter of her origins while also better hiding the child from any Asgardians who got a bit to curious.

Ephraim refused any information as to the whereabouts of his Zohara or Diana. But he was thrown in jail and more or less forgotten.

_25 Years Later_

Heimdall stayed in his spot, guarding the gate as always. His mental clock was counting down the hours now, for later that evening he would alert the king of the demigod living on Earth.

Celeste entered her and hr mother's after a long night. She sat down on the couch with her new book and opened to the first page. _I can't wait till tomorrow._ She smiled, she was going to Vegas for a vacation, Spring break... which meant driving through the desert._ Won't that be fun_, she thought sarcastically to herself. But it would all be worth it to get some time to herself and maybe have a little fun.

"My liege," Heildall bowed from his post.

"You requested my presence. What is it?"

"There is a child in Midgard, a demigod."

"Why wasn't I told of this before?"

"I promised her father I would not to reveal her whereabouts...until now."

"I'll send someone to fetch her in the morning. Is that all?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Very good, thank you Heimdall." As the king walked out, Heimdall couldn't help but smile a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki X OC**

Celeste was driving through the desert, she had been half and hour. _And two and a half to go, joy_. But things don't always go according to plan.

In the distance, a bright light flashed down onto Earth. It was gone as soon as it had come. Celeste stopped her car and headed towards the sight, _I hope I don't regret this later_. To her surprise, there was a man standing there, with a strange, elaborate mark on the ground beneath him.

_In Asgard Minutes Before_:

"Loki, I need you to go to Midgard and retrieve someone."

"If you don't mind my asking, Father, who on Midgard is so important?"

"Her name at birth was Zohara, but now she goes by 'Celeste,' and she is not a mortal, at least not fully. She is a Demigod."

"That's impossible, all demigods are living here in the palace."

"So I thought. But no matter, bring her here at once."

"Yes, Father." _Couldn't you send a guard or a lord? I am a prince, I needn't concern myself with a half-mortal. But I will not go against the All-Father._ Loki groaned and headed to the Bifrost.

As the Asgardian landed, he was rather annoyed with the increased temperature. _Oh, the joys of Midgard, now where might I find this 'Celeste?_'

He didn't have to wait long, Celeste soon approached, "Uh, hi. Who are you? And where did you come from?" she asked looking up at the sky before looking back into his emerald eyes, locking onto her own of ocean blue.

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard," he said with a small bow, "I am in search of someone. Do you happen to know a Celeste Hale?"

"Uh, yes, why?"

"I am to bring her back to Asgard, where she belongs."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'd like discuss this with Celeste herself, rather than have the same conversation twice. You said you know her?"

"Well...I am her."

"Oh, well that makes my job that much easier. Now, we should get going, the All-Father very much wants to meet you."

"Wait, I just met you, you fell from the sky, and now you want to some place called Asgard?"

"Well, Asgard isn't just some place. It is the greatest 'place' in all the Nine-realms. It's also where you were born."

"No, I was born in Overton, Nevada."

"Well you are sadly mistaken. You were born in Asgard."

"Then how did I end up on Earth?"

"Your father sent you here, gods know why. I can't imagine what it must be like living on such a pathetic planet."

"Hey! Us 'mortals' aren't pathetic."

"As I said, you're not a mortal, at least, not fully. And a mortal couldn't hold a candle to an Asgardian."

Before Celeste could argue, a car of what looked to be college students drove by screaming "Spring Break!" chugging beers and throwing them out the window yelling "YOLO! Whoa!" and barely missing her car as they drove far above the speed limit.

"What in Odin's name is a 'YOLO?'"

"You really don't need to know. But they just proved your point," Celeste said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's amazing how a simple word can go so far," he chuckled in victory.

"It's actually four words. But I'd rather not waste my braincells, or yours, discussing it. But, back to what you were saying, about me not being human?"

"I'd much rather continue this conversation back in Asgard, it's rather warm out here." Loki had to admit, he didn't mind talking to this girl. She seemed smart, and was rather lovely, one might even say she was beautiful, with her diamond blue eyes and chocolate ringlets that framed her face.

"But, this is where I live, I can't just get up and leave. What about my stuff? My family and friends?"

"You will be given everything you need in Asgard, you'll live in the palace," he said to assure her, _Wait...Palace? As in with him?_ Celeste blushed a bit and hoped he wouldn't notice, or just blame it on the sweltering heat.

"Can I call someone?"

"Of course."

Celeste ran back to her car and found her phone. "Mom?"

"Hi, Celeste. How's the drive to Vegas going?"

"Um, good. But um-"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but... a man just, well, I know it sounds crazy... But a man came down from the sky and told me he was taking me to a place called Asgard? He said I was born there...is that true?"

"...Did this man say his name?"

"It's Loki, I believe."

"Huh," she sighed, if it were someone of lower class thay could lie their way out of this, but the Prince? "Everything he says is true."

"What?"

"I had always wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Asgardian law says that a Midgardian and and Asgardian cannot be together. You would've lived in Asgard, but your father sent you here. And I guess Heimdall finally told the king about you."

"Wait who's Heimdall?"

"You'll meet him soon enough, but just know I love you. I am sorry I never told you. I hope you enjoy your new life in Asgard. Please visit when you can. Bye!" her mother hung up. _She will have a far better life in Asgard than she ever would here,_ her mother thought as she leaned against the wall. _I always knew this day would come, I just didn't think it'd be so abrupt. I thought I'd be ready! _She sighed,_ She'll be happy. I know she will. There was no avoiding it. _She kept trying to tell herself it would be alright.

Celeste sat back in the driver's seat and threw her head back and closed her eyes to collect her thoughts. This was a lot of information to process in a short amount of time. She looked out the window to see Loki standing there, waiting. She sighed, grabbed her bag which had been occupying the passenger seat, and go out. _To Asgard!_ she thought sarcastically. "I assume you're affairs are in order?"

"Yes."

"Then, let's get to Asgard. We mustn't keep the king waiting," said, though he really wished they could wait and maybe talk a bit more, and Celeste felt the same. Not only did she have questions, but (aside from him being arrogant solely due to the realm he's from) he seemed rather charming.

Loki placed his arm around Celeste's shoulder, knowing that traveling through the Bifrost isn't easy at first. A bright light flash down and they were whisked from the ground, through the clouds and reformed back in Asgard. Celeste almost fell but Loki kept his grip on her, steadying the maiden. "My prince," Heimdall began, "I see you were able to retrieve Zohara?"

"Zohara?" Celeste asked.

"That was your name at birth."

"Uh-huh. And who, might I ask, are you?"

"I am Heimdall, my lady. Guardian of the Bifrost."

_You mean this deathtrap?_ "We must be on our way," Loki said, "Thank you, Heimdall." As they stepped outside, Cele-Zohara couldn't believe her eyes. They stood on a vibrant, glowing bridge which kept them above what looked like an ocean, but that couldn't be it just dropped off, _Well, when in Asgard._ In the distance was a great building which Ce-Zohara assumed was the palace. "Welcome to Asgard," Loki said, helping her onto a horse that stood waiting for them.

"This is unbelievable. It's almost like a dream."

"And you wanted to stay on Midgard," Loki smirked.

"You know, not all 'Midgardians' are as stupid as the ones you saw."

"I find that highly unlikely." She rolls her eyes, and wrapped her arms around Loki as they lurched forward. He smirked, though for a moment it was more of a smile. As they neared the palace, Zohara only looked in awe at the structure before her, glinting in the sunlight.

_In The Throne Room_

"Ah, you must be Zohara," she inwardly cringed at that, it was such a strange name, it sounded like it wasn't her, but it was... "I am sorry it took so long to retrieve you from Midgard, but we were not aware of your situation."

"That's alright. I actually liked it on Midgard," she mumbled the last part, but Odin still heard and laughed.

"Haha, of course. Who wouldn't love a planet with weak mortals." She rolled her eyes, _What is with these people hating Earth?_ "You must have questions, but you can ask your fellow demigods at your leisure. You will live here, Loki, why don't you show her around?"

"Yes father."

"That will be all. And we welcome you to Asgard, your home."

"Thank you," Celeste bowed her head and followed Loki out.

"Where would you like to go first? Maybe see the tailor and get some new gowns?" Loki said, expecting her to react as all the other demigods have, jumping at the thought of new dresses. _One thing that Asgardian and Midgardian women have in common._

"Um, is there anything else? Maybe something more interesting?"

"Well, define interesting. The palace is rather large. Perhaps the gardens? Or the music hall? Or," he almost laughed at what he was about to say "The library?"

"You have a whole library?"

"Yes. Would you like to see?"

"Sure," Celeste smiled, she could read nonstop, given the opportunity.

"Right this way," Loki was rather shocked at the idea of someone other than himself enjoying reading. Asgardians tended to lean towards battles and balls. _This could be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki X OC**

"So, you read?" Loki asked.

"Yes?" Celeste said as though it was more of a question. "Is that really such a foreign concept?"

"Well, yes. Most tend to favor my brother, Thor."

"Why?"

"Well, what he lacks in brains, he makes up for in brawn."

"Is he that stupid?"

"Well, arrogant is a better word. Self-centered, a brute."

Celeste giggled, "Is he that bad?"

"Well, I am his younger brother, so I'm probably exaggerating a bit."

"Ah! There you are Loki!" Thor called from down the hall.

"Speak of the devil," Loki muttered.

Thor patted Loki roughly on the back, "You must be Zohara," Celeste cringed again.

"Actually I prefer to go by Celeste." Loki made note of that.

"That's a strange name."

"Well, so is Thor," Loki smirked at that, _I like her._

"I'll have you know my name is held in high honor. I am a warrior of Asgard, wielder of Mjolnir..." _And the King of Modesty_, "...future king of Asgard."

"I see."

"Well, this was a nice talk, but we were on our way to the library, so ta ta brother."

"The library? I'm sure a maiden such as herself would rather-"

"You know, before you finish that sentence and embarrass yourself, we should be getting to the library." As they walked away, Loki just shrugged in his brother's direction. "Is he always like that?"

"Sadly yes," after a moment or two of silence he said, "Here we are."

As he opened the door Celeste stood in awe. There were so many books, _Well it is a library_, but it was still amazing. "How many books are in here?"

"Several thousand."

"Wow," Celeste walked over to a shelf, picked a book at random and her face fell. "What is this?" she asked, holding up the book.

"A book," Loki said, faking surprise.

"No, I mean, what does it say?"

"It's a book of magic. I thought you said you could read?"

"Yes, I can read, but I meant English," she pulled a book from her bag which hd been slung over her shoulder, "Like this," she handed him the book.

"What is this?"

"Exactly how I felt a moment ago."

"Then what _does_ it say?

"It's a novel called_ The Night Circus _by Erin Morgenstern. It says, 'The circus arrives without warning. No announcements precede it, no paper notices on downtown posts and billboards, no mentions or advertisements in local newspapers. It is simply there, when yesterday it was not.'" **(I do not own The Night Circus, that is an excerpt from the very first page.)**

"Interesting."

"Now what does your book say?"

"Oh, just a simple lesson on channeling magic."

"So, magic is real in this world?"

"Yes I'd say it's quite real," he said channeling magic into his hand so he could show her.

"Wow, how do you do that?"

"Easy, just focus hard enough, feel the magic running through your veins and guide it into your hand. Why don't you try it?" She nodded, wanting to see this for herself, with a deep breath, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel something gathering within her, could it be magic? She directed it all to her hand and, upon opening her eyes, saw a purple glow enveloping her hand. "Impressive, it usually takes longer for someone to channel their magic that well."

"You've taught others?"

"I tried to show a few people, but they never really took to it."

"Cool," Celeste focused again and the magic glow receded._ She's incredible. _"Did you learn magic solely from reading?"

"I had a bit of help, but yes."

"Could you teach me how to read...whatever these are? I'm assuming their Nordic Runes but I could be mistaken."

"Of course, in return, would you teach me how to read 'whatever that is?'" he mocked.

"Sure, do you have some paper? And a pen or something?" With a wave of his hand, a stack of paper and quill pens and bottles of ink appeared on a desk a short distance away from them. She smiled and headed to the desk. He paused for a moment smiling back and siting next to her. "Why don't you show me first?"

"Alright." He began scribbling symbols on the parchment, she did the same. They went on for hours, writing letters in both languages and pronouncing them. They wrote words, including their names and each others. Outside, the sky grew darker, but they didn't seem to notice.

"It's strange, really," Celeste said.

"What is?" Loki tilted his head to the side.

"We speak the same language, yet we write completely different."

"Well that's how it works. Two cultures are separated, some things remain universal, others change."

"Was there ever another time when Asgardians and Eathlings came into contact?"

"Yes, some visited your ancestors, who thought of us as gods. It was actually rather fun."

She laughed, "How old are you than?"

"In Midgard years, around three hundred. In Asgardian years, I'm twenty eight. What about you?"

"I'm twenty six."

Before they could continue, the door opened, "Your Highness," a guard said.

"Yes?"

"Dinner is being served."

"Shall we continue this tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

_At the dinner table_

Celeste sat next to Loki and some other demigod, Ina. "So, you're the new girl?" she said as though this were one of the many movies about high school.

"Yes," Celeste said.

"Well, just so you know, you'll never get to Loki."

"What?" she said, blushing a bit.

"Many have tried getting to him and his brother," she spoke in a whisper now, "trying to move up in society. But Thor never makes a commitment and Loki seems to disregard everything and everyone. If I were you, I could back down now."

"I'm here five minutes and you already assume I'm after power?" some of the other demigod women turned to them.

"I don't assume, I know."

"There's a saying on Midgard. It's not very common, but it gets the point across." Ina raised an eyebrow, "'When you assume you make and 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me.'" Celeste said before turning back to her plate, as though nothing had happened. Some of them stared in shock, others giggled, either way, Ina shut up for the rest of the meal.

When the meal was over, Loki decided to show Celeste to her room. "By the way, nice comeback earlier."

"You heard that?"

"Of course. I had to try to contain my laughter."

"Were they serious? About gaining status?"

"Yes, quite so. That's why I tend to come off as cold to them."

"And you say Midgardians are the stupid ones."

"Well, in some aspect yes."

"Even Asgard must have it's fair share of morons. *Thor*" she coughed the last part. They laughed at that.

"Well, this is your room. If you need anything I'm just down the hall."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Loki."

"Goodnight, Celeste," Loki waved goodbye and headed to his own chambers.

Celeste explored her new room. It was extremely grand, with a high ceiling and a king size canopy bed, a balcony that let her see almost everything from the palace gardens to the Bifrost, a fireplace, a bathroom with a tub the size of a small pool, and a walk in closet (already filled with Asgardian clothes). Celeste changed into a soft nightgown and lay down on the silken bed sheets and drifted off into a pleasant sleep, thoughts of the raven-haired prince lingering in her mind.

Loki lay in his bed as well knowing that just down the hall was the only woman who had ever even _interested_ him. _This could be fun..._


	4. Chapter 4

Celeste woke up around mid-day, looking around and remembered the events of the day before. She got up and put on a simple dress (since the closet seemed to only have dresses). She opened the door and decided to head to breakfast. _Except I don't know where to go_, she exhaled annoyed. "Good morning Celeste," Loki said, walking down the hall.

"Morning. I, uh, was just heading down to breakfast."

"As was I. I'll see you down there." _Great! Now I can just follow him and-_ before she could enac her little plan, the Emerald Prince disappeared _And... teleporting... of course.._. she groaned and started heading down the hall. But, not a moment later she could have sworn she heard a familiar voice chuckle and say, 'Wrong way,' and, having no other leads, Celeste headed the other way.

She continued to wander for about ten minutes, once and a while hearing the same voice lead her down the many long hallways. She finally ended in front of a door with two guards on either side, _This must be it_, they opened the door for her. Inside, it seemed everybody was already sitting and eating and the only available seat was next to Loki. "I see you made it," he whispered in her ear. Using his magic, he had been able to watch her and get her to the dining room.

She rolled her eyes, "No thanks to you," Actually she probably wouldn't have made it without his guidance.

"Well, you're here now, aren't you?" he raised an eyebrow. Celeste just glared at him, almost like a child who hadn't gotten there way. _Isn't that just adorable_, Loki teased to himself.

After finishing their meal, everyone dispersed. At some point during the meal Celeste started talking to Loki again. "Well, since everyone else is gone, I think I'll head to the library. Would you care to join me?"

"Only if you don't leave me stranded in the halls again," Celeste quipped.

"No promises," Loki said over his shoulder with a smirk as he walked out the door, Celeste quickened her steps to catch up. She shook her head and smiled a bit, _God of Mischief indeed_.

"Do you think you could teach me how to read more?"

"Of course," _She is the only person I've met who's ever taken an interest in books, why let that go to waste? _He thought, trying to suppress his eagerness. The back of his mind told him that he was a Prince of Asgard, that he should pay not mind to a mortal. _She's not just a mortal! She's-_ he stopped his thoughts from going any further, he could work out his feelings any time, but not in front of the one causing his frustrations. Yesterday he had slipped a bit, _Just to be welcoming_, he tried to convince himself. Before he could stop himself the words came out of his mouth, "And maybe you could show me more of your Midgardian scribbles." _And I just sad that, oh well, too late now_.

_Condescending much?_ "At least Midgradian writing looks like letters instead of tally marks."

"Is that a no, then?" he feigned disinterest.

"No! I'll-uh- yes I'll show you."

"Excellent, we cans start immediately," before Celeste could respond they teleported to the library. She faltered a bit but Loki helped her maintain her balance with a quick grin before he regained his composure.

"Let's s-start off with what we remember," she suggested.

"Yes, let's," Loki gracefully strode over to the table where paper and pen still remained from the night before, _Idiot, control yourself!_ his subconscious said, _Too bad!_, his conscious said. The alphabet, their names, each others names, common words, they wrote it all. How strange it is, bonding over something a simple as letters? But, as bizarre as it sounds, they continued to grow closer, simply writing side by side.

When they ran out of paper, Loki came up with a much more interesting idea for continuing their lessons. He stood up, clasped his hands together and concentrated. The room around them changed, and everything turned into paper! From the door to the bookshelves, it was all blank parchment and the smell of old books refilled the room. "Wow," Celeste was speechless as she stood from her now paper chair.

"What word should we write next?" Loki asked, hiding a smile.

"Magic..." he went to work right away, and when she snapped out of her daze she corrected him, "No, I mean, that was magic. It was amazing...and 'magic' ends with a 'C' not a 'K.'"

"Whoops," he mimicked an Earth term Celeste used one or twice before. "Is that better?" he stepped aside to show her the fixed word.

"Yes, that's better," she went forward and wrote next to him. "Loki?"

"Hm?" he didn't look up from what he was writing on the wall.

"Could you teach me magic? You seem very skilled, so I thought you'd be able to help me." He battled internally for a response until she said, "And you're a very good teacher."

"I'll teach anything you wish to know."

"Great, what should we do first?"

"First," he focused a moment and the paper around them shrunk until it was a mere slip of paper in his hands, "Try channeling your magic again." She did as she was told, and the familiar feel of magic flooded to her hands. He nodded approvingly, "Now try expanding it, like this," his own hands glowed instantaneously and the glow enlarged, now encircling his hand. Celeste tried, but this proved to be a more difficult task, her fingers shook with anticipation, the glow grew brighter, but not larger. "Celeste!" he pulled her back to reality, making the magic leave her hand and send out a small burst of light throughout the room, making a few books fall from their shelves.

She winced as they hit the ground, "Sorry."

"That's quite alright," Loki said, the books floating up and returning to their places. "Magic is not an easy skill to master. Let me try something," he grasped her hand, causing goosebumps to crawl up their arms, "Um, try focusing your magic again. Good, now, make it grow," his voice was soothing and he rubbed small circles in her palm. Ever so slowly, the gleam coming from her hands broadened. Loki let go (reluctantly) and stepped back to observe her progress, the ball of light faltered a bit but Celeste quickly regained control. "Bravo. Now you remember what you did a moment ago?" she glared in way that meant 'yes, why did you bring it up again?' "Do that, only this time try not to blow up the library, please."

She giggled a bit at that and focused again. The glow brightened from the inside out, "Great, now, throw the magic up in the air, separate it from yourself, but let it come back to you." She eyed him cautiously and, hesitantly, 'let go' of the magic. It popped up a few feet before landing inches above her hands. "See? Nothing to worry about my dear." She moved her hands around the sphere of magic, watching it change shape with every motion her fingers made. At one point it was shaped like a heart, a faint blush crept on both their cheeks (though Loki's was easier to hide) and the magic heart decayed in the air until only a little magic puff was left to dissipate in the air.

They were silent a moment until Celeste's stomach rumbled, "Perhaps we should get some lunch before we continue?" Loki asked.

"Sure," she said. They walked down to the kitchens for some sandwiches and a nice conversation.

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's short.**

Celeste got and and got ready, putting on an Asgardian dress with green accents. After fixing her hair in the mirror, she strode down the halls to the library. Given her lessons the other day, she wanted to test her skills. To her surprise, Prince Loki was already there, sitting on a table and enjoying a book. "Hello, Celeste."

"Hi. What are you reading?" she sat down on the table next to him.

"Just an old folktale, elves, dwarfs, a bit of magic," he shrugged putting the book down.

"Sounds interesting," she said picking the book back up and flipping through the pages, seeing beautiful drawings of an elf and a dwarf together. Her eyes lit up and she tried her best to read the captions.

Loki watched her skim through the book, noticing her struggle, "Having trouble?" Loki teased. She glared at him, "It says 'A Night At The Lake.'"

She smiled, "What about this one?" she opened it to another page.

"'Hiding Between The Trees.'"

"And this one?" she asked with a child-like sense of wonder.

"'Protecting The Thing You Love Most.'" She smiled, not even noticing Loki look over at her with the faintest of smiles, "Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Uh, sure," Celeste replied, not really sure how else to respond. It was a kind gesture, but (as a twenty something year old, literate woman) nobody had really offered to read to her before. _When in Asgard_.

He flipped back a few pages and started. It was a beautiful story about an elf princess and a common dwarf falling in love. They decided to run away together while also trying to avoid soldiers from both their lands. Loki's voice filled the room and her ears. She leaned back and closed her eyes, wanting only to listen to the sound of his voice. He spoke with such passion, it was as though they were part of the story, he blushed a bit at the thought and her eyes opened a bit to see him engrossed in reading this story. '_The pair walked through the forest, lost in their conversation.'_ He looked over at Celeste who was now leaning over the book with him, _Idea! _

The room around them began to fade away, patches of the library dissolving and being replaced with a forest that seemed to give off a red glow from the setting sun_, 'The only indication of how long they had been walking was the green, bright forest around them darkening, becoming red,'_ At this point, Celeste noticed the change in scenery and sat speechless, looking over at Loki who beamed at her and stood up. Celeste followed after him as he continued reading,_ '__Realizing how late it was, they decided to set up camp. __They found a quiet little spot by a lake. After a good meal, they sat on the lake's shore, looking at the stars above,' _they sat in front of a lake which appeared along with the rest of the forest around them, even the ceiling was replaced with a night sky with brilliant stars shining above them._  
_

Even with all the questions running through her head asking "How?" "Where?" and "Why?" she couldn't bring herself to ask them, she was mesmerized by the sights around her and the fact that the man next to her had made it all happen. She looked at him, he had stopped reading. His emerald eyes shone in the moonlight, as did hers of ocean blue. They didn't even realize they were bother leaning in until their lips met in a sudden, deep, and loving kiss. They each were hesitant at first, and pulled away for a moment. But, upon looking into each others eyes again, they continued, wanting more. He cupped her cheeks, pulling her in again, and she tangled her fingers in his dark hair. Their kiss was passionate, romantic, and what they had wanted from the start. Any doubts in Loki's mind about loving Celeste were gone, andy confusion about loving the Asgardian prince fled Celeste's mind._  
_

So caught up in their loving gesture, they didn't notice the beautiful forest fade away to be replaced with the library. They stayed sitting on the floor, indulging in their closeness as he hugged her waist and her arms hooked around his neck. They pulled away gasping for air, their eyes locked and foreheads resting on one another's, smiles on both their faces.

They could have stayed like that forever except Loki's brutish brother had to bang on the door, "Loki! Breakfast is being served, let's go!"

The couple untangled themselves from each other, and he helped her stand up, "Food, that's all he thinks about," Loki mumbled to himself.

"Um, Loki," Celeste said, uncertainty in her voice, but no words could form. Had this just been a fluke? Would it ever happen again? Was he just messing with her? Before any questions could be asked, Loki, seeming to have read her mind, leaned in and gave her a quick peck on her lips, "uh..." she smiled, "What's for breakfast?" she said, any disbelief leaving her mind as they exited the library hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_So, I just kissed Loki. Well he kissed me...and I kissed back...not that I'm complaining. _He lead her into the dining room and pulled her chair out for her._ Classy_. She thought as she sat down as the other demigod women (including Ina from before) stared. "My, Loki, you and Zohara seem to enjoy each otehr. Great job!" Thor congratulated his brother. _I'm right here! I'm not just some object to flaunt._

"Is this true Loki?" Odin asked.

"Yes," he sighed rather agitated that everyone wanted to know his personal business.

"Well, why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you've only known each other a few months and-"

"Wait! Months?" Celeste asked.

"Yes, it's been three Midgardian months since you've come to Asgard," Loki explained, "Time moves differently here." Celeste sat back, trying to take this thoughts such as these ran through Celeste's mind, ranging from missing Earth to enjoying her new life in Asgard (as short as it has felt).

A loud SLAM brought her back to the table, seeing Loki and Odin arguing about something, and she subconsciously heard her name a few times. _What did I do? _Really she didn't do anything at all, but the All-father was trying to come up with reasons for Loki to not like her. He argued that three months is hardly any time at all, then Loki said that many nobles are married and don't even know each other until their wedding day. Then Odin said she was merely a Midgardian, Loki argued that she was there because he (Odin) wanted to bring the half-Asgardian back where she belonged. Their argument was very civil until Odin slammed his fists on the table saying "Enough! We can discuss this later if we must,"

"Not likely," Loki mumbled. Celeste wasn't sure how to react, the king had slammed his fist in anger but had seemed to keep his tone calm, which only made her worry more.

Everyone was silent throughout the rest of the meal. Loki left quickly, wanting to be gone as soon as possible. The king glared as Celeste got up and followed after him, only confirming more their feelings for each other. The rest of the table dispersed awkwardly and Celeste ran down the hall after the prince, "Loki!" she called.

He gave no response, he was lost in his thoughts and his mind clouded with rage. Now he had never had much of a temper and was very good at masking his emotions, but he didn't take to kindly to his fathers reaction of he and Celeste's relationship. _Oh, but if it were _Thor_, he would rejoice! Seeing as that oaf has never held onto a girl for more than a night! Is it so bad that I enjoy someone's company? That I like having a companion‽ _"Loki!" her golden voice called to him. He stopped and exhaled, putting on his mask of calm...for her. "Loki," she said now that she was closer. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he lied.

"Are you sure?" she asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Yes."

"Loki?"

"Hm?"

"I know you're lying." _How is that possible? I am the God of Lies, how could she know? _But the look in her eyes told him otherwise.

"I don't know what you mean," he said and crossed his arms.

"Loki, just tell me what's going on."

"Huh, fine. Just not here, I wish to speak in private." He grabbed her arm and lead her through the nearest was dimly lit inside, but the two were alone.

"Now will you tell me what's going on? Does this have to do with whatever you and Odin were arguing about?"

"Well, that 'whatever' would be you. And no, that's not it, at least not entirely."

"What do you mean?"

"All my life, I've always been second in my fathers eyes. He tries to hide it, but it's rather obvious."

"I'm sure that's not true, I mean he's your father and he loves you."

"Right, then explain why all my life he's said that I could be king and now he's going to give that right to Thor of all people."

"Thor? Really? From the little I've seen of him, I doubt that."

"Oh believe me when I say it, he's Asgard's future king. That buffoon doesn't know what it takes to rule! He only thinks with his hammer, the precious artifact that my father trusted only to him."

"Is there any way to change Odin's mind? Or maybe to at least delay it so you could prove yourself?"

"No..." then it hit him, "Unless...Oh!" _That insufferable fool! How dare he‽ Of all the things he was worried about, he's worried about me taking his favorites place on the throne. _It had hit him. Odin didn't want Loki to gain any advantage in the fight to the throne. True, Odin must pick which heir ascends, though the eldest is preferable, there are other loopholes. One such being that a successor finds a bride, a future queen, before the other. Thor, known for his one night stands, would more likely give up his hammer before marrying someone, while Loki had met someone. Yes, this could work. The thought had never entered his mind before, but until now it didn't matter; he never thought he'd have feelings for Celeste or that she'd return them.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing. Just a...a spell of sorts might be the answer; I doubt it, but it may work."

"That's good," Celeste said unsure of what else to say. She had never really been involved in royal politics, or politics of any kind for that matter. She looked around the room now that Loki seemed to feel better. "Where are we?" she asked.

He blinked, "The observatory."

"An observatory?" Celeste said, "In the castle?"

"Yes. It took a great many astronomers to find links between the Nine Realms and how to travel between them; we can thank Heimdall for that part. It's been long since abandoned, except when I want somewhere no one else would bother to check in," he said with a smirk.

"Nine realms?"

"Yes, have you not heard of them?"

"No, as far as 'Midgardians' go, we only know of our planet and the several surrounding us."

"Well, it's time you learned then, isn't it?" Loki pulled a lever attached to the wall and the whole ceiling opened up, revealing perhaps billions of stars. Celeste was speechless. "The nine realms, all connected with very small bridges that only a few know how to cross."

"Like Heimdall," she said, showing she understood.

"Yes, exactly, now there are other ways, but we'll get into that later. There," he pointed to a cluster of stars "is Alfheim, Muspelheim, Svartalfheim," he handed her a small telescope and directed it properly as he continued to speak, "Hel, Nidavellir, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, and Midgard."

"Wow," she focused the telescope once Earth came into view. It was amazing, having spent her whole life there, and now seeing it from a view very few got to experience. She sighed, _Three months... I do miss Earth_. It's true, no matter how amazing life was on Asgard, a part of her still longed to visit Midgard again.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked.

"Nothing, it's just... I miss my home a bit, you know? I grew up there."

"But you're in Asgard now, why would you miss a place like Midgard?"

"Don't get me wrong, Asgard is great, but so is Earth."

"How so?" Loki challenged.

"Well, for one thing, Thor isn't there," she smirked.

"You've peeked my interests," Loki said and they chuckled.

"I don't know, I love it here, but I'm kind of home sick I guess...So what are the other realms like?" They stayed i the observatory for hours, Loki told her all he knew about each of the nine realms and Celeste absorbed every word of it.

As they talked, they slowly shifted from standing, to sitting with their backs against each other, to lying down with their hands laced together.


	7. Chapter 7

_As they talked, they slowly shifted from standing, to sitting with their backs against each other, to lying down with their hands laced together._

On the other end of the castle, Odin was talking with his eldest son. "You saw how they looked at each other."

"Yes, isn't it great! Loki finally found someone, who would've thought, he's always so quiet."

"I am well aware of this. But Thor, as future king you have certain responsibilities."

"Yes of course, protect the kingdom and such."

"Yes, but there are others things, such as producing an heir."

"Father I-"

"Now listen, being king is not all fun and games, it's hardly that at all. You will have to mature before you can take the throne, and you can't keep up these childish games of seeking out both maidens and battles. There must be someone you have at least some interest in?"

"Well..." Thor blushed, not wanting to admit who it was.

"You need not tell me now, just see to it that you two get together soon."

"Yes father," _What brought that up? Oh well,_ Thor thought as he went to find Zohara. **(:O)** She was quite a prize, with her curves in just the right places, her bold attitude, her face wasn't half bad either, he could see why even Loki liked her. _But he'd had his fun, now it's my turn._

Loki had to go attend to some things, "Probably just my mother wanting to ask about, well, us..." he said.

"That's fine. I'll just head back to my room."

He took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles, "I'll see you later, I presume?"

"Definitely," she smiled and kissed his cheek. They went their separate ways for now. _Now which way was my room again?_ Celeste groaned a bit and leaned back against a wall, rubbing her temples and started mumbling to herself directions, "Ok so the dining room is that way so if I take a left, no a right! Then I should pass the library and if I take a left then I'll-"

"Ah, Zohara!" the ever arrogant God of Thunder called from down the hall.

"Hi, Thor," she said, _Should I ask him? No, he probably doesn't know, or care._

"So, are you getting settled in Asgard?" he asked nicely.

"Uh yeah, but um, I still can't figure out where my room is," she admitted.

"Really? Well I could show you but I thought maybe you'd like to see something more interesting."

"Interesting?" She thought back to when she said the some words to Loki, "Such as?"

"Well, anything, I could show you some of the most amazing things Asgard has to offer."

"Like?" Celeste pressed further,_ It's like I'm talking to his hammer!_

"Well, myself for one thing," _Here we go again_ she rolled her eyes but Thor didn't notice, "You know, given my status and prowess, not many have spoken to me the way you did the other day, calling me off like that." He placed his arm on the wall beside her and her eyes widened a bit, "But with a woman as attractive as yourself, I found it rather arousing," he whispered the last part, looking straight into her eyes, craving eminent in his own. _Crap! _"What do you say we go somewhere a bit more private?" he whispered in her ear.

"Uh, no," she said rather bluntly, catching the gods attention even more.

"I'm sure you don't understand what I'm offering. I-"

"I know what you're offering, and it's still a 'no.'"

"Oh, come on, you don't have to pretend nobody's around," he tilted her chin up to him. _She's a fighter, I like that_.

"Get your filthy paws off her!" Loki shouted from the other end of the hall, using his magic to throw the mighty Thor against the other wall. Loki teleported to Celeste's side, standing in front of her protectively. "You insufferable brute!" he stood before his brother, his hands glowing with magic that quickly turned to flames as his anger increased, "You have crossed a line brother," the furious brother sneered.

"Brother, you misunderstand. I am only following father's orders," Thor tried to play this off, not knowing how to respond to his brothers anger, given he was constantly indifferent.

"What‽" Loki's eyes filled with more anger than thought possible and the ground shook at his outburst.

"He wanted me to find someone I'm attracted to and get together with them."

"Celeste. Is. Mine!" his word shot acid.

"Loki?" her angelic voice sang in his ears, she wasn't sure what to do, but she didn't want Loki getting in trouble.

"Get out of my sight," Loki said through grit teeth turning to face his darling Celeste, not paying attention to his brothers departure. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?"

"No, I'm fine, just a bit shaken up."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him.

"That dimwitted, arrogant, grr!"

"Hey, he's gone now, it's over."

"I suppose so."

Thor left, confused that someone would reject his advances. But she was with Loki so there was nothing he could do._ The Mighty Thor does not dwell on such things!_ he thought, _I shall find another woman, easy! _Just as he thought that he spotted Lady Sif, _Perfect! _

Odin never found out about that little incident, and all three parties were glad for it.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late, Loki was still pacing back and forth in his room clad in only a pair of cotton pants. Thor's name day was upon the people of Asgard and Loki had had enough of his brother. Sure he had been upset when Thor was going to become king, but after that afternoon, he had reached us boiling point. It was a good thing he had placed a protection spell on Celeste, now whenever she was in trouble he would know. She didn't know of course, but he rather enjoyed that he could be the hero to come to her aid.

His plans were coming together, he just had to work out some minor details and- something was wrong. He stopped his pacing and started down the hall.

"No!" He didn't have time to walk, he teleported into her room.

"Celeste?"

"Loki?"

"Yes, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was just a-"

"A nightmare?" She nodded, "Do you wish to discuss it?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll just...um..." turned to the door.

"Wait!" He turned to her, "Could you... stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" They both blushed a bit until the prince answered.

"I'll stay as long as you wish," he said climbing into the bed and lay next to her.

She smiled and looked into his eyes, "Thank you, for staying."

"I'd do anything for you," he kissed her forehead and she snuggled in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. His plotting and planning could wait, holding Celeste in his arms was all that occupied his thoughts.

Celeste lay in her bed, her thoughts wondering to Loki and his outburst earlier. He has been willing to fight Thor for her which was a feat only few had tried... and failed. But his power was almost frightening. She shook her head, he had helped her. She was overreacting. As she fell asleep the prince even made an appeared in her dreams.

_Celeste stood hidden behind a pillar, upon looking around she figured out she was in the throne room. The Warriors Three (who she had seen a few times) stood before the king... Wait, Odin wasn't sitting there, instead it was Loki! He stood up and yelled "Bow to me!" in a volume she had only heard him use against Thor last night. "I said bow!" They did, reluctantly, and Celeste just watched, something had changed him, this was not the Loki she knew._

_Suddenly she was standing on the rainbow bridge, Thor and Loki were locked in a fierce battle. The bridge shook and Loki stumbled, "No!" she yelled. But there was nothing she could do, she was frozen, and Loki fell._

Celeste gasped and sat up in bed. That's all she remembered of her dream _More like nightmare_, she corrected herself, as someone appeared in front of her bed. "Celeste?"

"Loki?" she asked, relieved.

"Yes, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it was just a-"

"A nightmare?" She nodded, "Do you wish to discuss it?" his eyes filled with concern.

"No, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Then," he realized his (rather inappropriate by Asgardian standards) state of dress "I'll just...um..." he turned to the door.

"Wait!" He turned to her, "Could you... stay with me? Until I fall asleep?" They both blushed a bit until the prince answered.

"I'll stay as long as you wish," he said climbing into the bed and lay next to her.

She smiled and looked into his eyes, "Thank you... for staying."

"I'd do anything for you," he kissed her forehead and she snuggled in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hold both protective and welcoming. He began to stroke her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Without another word exchanged between them, they fell asleep in each others arms with no more disturbances that evening.

Waking up the next morning Loki wasn't sure whether he should stay of go. It was improper for a man and woman to lay together, perhaps he could pass it off o her as just a dream, but then again... He looked down at Celeste's sleeping form, how her chestnut hair fell across her face, he brushed a stray curl behind her ear, her restful state was something he'd rather not disrupt. He continued to hold her close until she awakened not long after. "Morning," she said.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"After you came in, yes. Thank you."

"My pleasure. But I must be off."

"No," Celeste pouted, not wanting him to leave.

"I believe it's almost time for breakfast." Celeste's stomach rumbled at the mention of food, "As I thought, I'll see in a bit," he gave her a quick peck on the lips and was gone. Celeste sighed and got dressed, meeting Loki in the hallway.

As they walked to dinner, Celeste noticed the bustled of the castle's servants, "What's going on?" she asked.

"They're preparing for Thor's coronation."

"Oh, that," Celeste said, less than amused. "You'd think that such an 'advanced race' could do better."

_Oh don't worry my dear, all will be righted soon enough_. "We still have a few hours before then, we might as well enjoy ourselves."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's have some breakfast first." Breakfast was not very formal as it usually was, Thor and Odin were preparing for the ceremony, Frigga was directing servants, and the other nobles were off to who knows where. It was just Loki and Celeste talking and munching on whatever was being served, not that they were really paying attention.

"So, what do you have planned for today?"

"Other than the torturous ceremony? Well, I thought I'd show you the music room."

"Music room?" she asked rather amazed. Come to think of it, she had not heard a single note of any kind since she came to Asgard, it was a sort of relief that there was music here.

"Yes, it holds every instrument ever made with thousands of pieces of sheet music."

"Wow." Loki didn't want to tell her the best part, not yet at least. He had been working on a side project along with his plans for later. It took a while but it would al be worth it,_ I hope she likes it_. Suddenly, he was overcome with nervousness. _What if she didn't like it? What if he messed up? What if others there? He would not preform for anyone... except her. _Before he could opt out, the were in front of the music room's door.

"H-here we are," he gulped and opened the doors, reviling a bright room with instruments along every white wall and a crystal chandelier above them, there were shelves of sheet music, and (what really caught Celeste's attention) in the middle of the room was a grand piano. She wondered over and sat down immediately. "Do you play?" he asked.

"Yeah, I took lessons for a few years."

"Then play something," he insisted, wanting to delay his own performance as long as he could.

"Let's see. Oh!" she set up her fingers and hit a few notes _Wow, the acoustics here are great!_ "Wait," she shifted, tested a few notes "OK," she composed herself and began playing. Now she wasn't perfect, slipping up on a few notes here and there but it was still remarkable that she remember that much, she hadn't played in a month or so.

"Impressive, what was that?"

"'Rivers flow in you' by Your-ooma, yur-I-ma, I don't know how to pronounce her name..." **(A/N If you haven't heard this song go listen to it now! Or not...your choice...)**

He chuckled a bit, "It's still lovely. Might I try something?"

"Sure," she slid over and he sat right next to her._ This is it_, he straightened up and played. His fingers moved across the ivory keys with such ease, Celeste absorbed every note, looking over at her prince. He seemed to pay no mind to his surroundings giving here a chance to stare a bit. But then the music stopped and he turned to stare back at her with a mug grin, he had noticed her gawking at him and hoped that meant she liked it. "That was beautiful," she said.

"Thank you, I wrote it...for you."

"Really?"

He nodded, "You really like it?"

"Yes, I love it," she threw her arms over his shoulders and he hugged back. "I like piano music, but I never get to hear it that often."

"Really? Then what do you listen to?"

"Well music on Earth is...different."

"How so?"

"Well, I can't really explain it but if I had my iPod I could-"

"You mean this?" he held up the device, looking at it oddly.

"Yeah thanks," she took it and pulled up a song. "I like to listen to more meaningful stuff like this," she played "If I lose Myself" by One Republic. He took in every word, every note _This music is different, but it is rather nice_, he thought. But then the songs changed,it was now playing a piece of techno-dance music called "Stamp on the Ground" by the Italiobrothers.

Celeste scrambled to turn it off, her fingers not wanting to enter her passcode in correctly when he placed a hand on hers and asked, "What is this?"

"Um, more of the music I was talking about earlier, very different. It's repetitive, has only a few words that have no meaning and-"

"But you have it on your device?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's fun to dance to..." she admitted.

"Really? Might I have this dance then?" he extended his hand to her.

"Sure," she said. Celeste had never been very good at dancing, but 'dancing' to this would more or less be jumping around like an idiot. Well, time for the universe to prove her wrong.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"This is how you dance to songs like this," she explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't really know why. It's kind of arbitrary, but it's fun."

"I see so what exactly do I do?" As a prince he had been taught many formal dances with specific steps but this was all too new to him.

"Just go with it."

He bend his knees, bobbing up and down awkwardly, "Like this?"

"Oh come on, have fun with it." He started pumping his fists in the air a little, "There you go," he started getting more comfortable and soon they were dancing without a care in the world. Loki turned out to be _very_ good at dancing, and they were having fun! Celeste, having two left feet toppled over halfway through a song, knocking both her and Loki down. They were having so much fun they laughed it off making gibes like "I'm so clumsy" "Watch it!" and so on. The playlist ended and they were still on the floor laughing. "Sorry about that," Celeste said after a moment of silence.

"It's quite alright. I rather enjoy having you in my arms." She giggled and gave him a quick kiss. She was about to sit up but Loki would not be having any of that and rolled them over so he was above her, his arms on either side of her head. He captured her lips in another kiss, she tangled her hands in his hair, it was a war of their lips which raged on for not long enough.

Shouts were heard in the halls saying "It's starting," and the shuffling of feet outside the door could be heard. "I think it best we go now."

"Aw, I was just having fun," she said smugly.

"As was I, but we really should be going." _We don't want to be in this part of the castle when they come_.

**A/N The songs were in a playlist so it's not alphabetical, deal with it :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Thor burst through the door, holding his hammer in the air, relishing in the applause from everyone around him, though not so much from Loki and Celeste. Odin made a long speech about how Thor was so worthy of being king, with every passing moment Loki was getting more and more anxious _Where are they? Do I have to spell it out for them‽ _Just before Thor could be officially named king Odin stopped and whispered "Frost Giants." Everything halted as Odin sat up, Celeste looked to Loki.

"What's going on?"

"Everything's fine, don't worry. Just wait in the library. I'll be back soon," he held her hand, "I promise," he placed a quick kiss on her cheek and followed after his father and brother. Celeste, seeing everyone flee, decided to do what he had said and fled to the library. _Please be alright, please be alright_, she repeated to herself both out loud and in her head while she waited. Loki had told her of the Frost Giants, their planet, the war, everything. The thought that one of those monsters was in the palace made her worry, even more so that Loki was probably heading straight for them. Dying, freezing, god knows what else could be happening to him. But she stayed put, _Not like I'd be of much use anyway_. Even with all hte books she could've entertained herself with, only Loki entered her thoughts.

Hours passed...

Loki had just come back from the weapons room, Odin having just told him the truth before falling into Odin-sleep. Many thoughts ran through the prince's head, most predominantly _What will Celeste think? I am a monster. I have never fit in, but now? Well I can just forget about it! _As these thoughts swirled in his head, images of Celeste rejecting him, running from him, made their way into his mind. _She must not find out_. His final thoughts as he entered the library only to be nearly knocked down as Celeste charged towards him and wrapped her arms around him yelling "Loki!"

"You missed me I presume?" he asked wrapping his own arms around her.

She nodded into his chest, "I was so worried, you were gone for hours. What happened? Are you alright? Why is your skin so cold?"

"...Yes...I'm fine...Things got...complicated..." he worded his statement carefully so nothing would rise suspicion.

"How so?"

"Well..." they sat down on the table and Loki told her all that happened, leaving out one important detail, but she picked up that something was missing.

"Loki? You left something out."

_How does she do that?_ "What do you mean?"

"You aren't telling me something." He looked down at his hands, "What is it?"

He closed his hands into fists, "Nothing," he said putting on a mask of calm.

"Loki, come one. You can tell me anything," she placed a hand on his leg.

_Can I really?_ When he looked into her pleading eyes he melted, "Do you promise you won't think any less of me?"

"Why would I ever think less of you?"

"Do you promise?" his eyes begged.

"Yes. Now, what's going on?"

He got up and turned his back to her, not wanting to face her or her reaction, "I'm a monster."

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"I am a monster. One of the very beasts that stormed the castle earlier."

"That's impossible, you don't look blue or have red eyes or..." she trailed off for when she next looked at the prince he fit that very description, solely so he could prove her wrong. His pale skin faded away to a deep blue and eyes, once emeralds, became red as blood.

"This is who-what I am. A monster," he repeated, he turned away from her again.

"No," she stood and placed a hand on his cheek, "You are not a monster, and never will be one." She looked into his eyes, which had reverted back to their normal color. "It's not what you are that makes you a monster, it's who you are that makes determines that. You are still the same Loki I met and fell in love with, blue or not," she laughed the last part and he couldn't help but smile at her little quip. He took her lips in a deep, passionate kiss, she truly loved him, no matter what and he loved her.

"Thank you. I really needed some reassuring words."

"No problem. But, wait, if Thor's banished, and Odin's down for the count, does that mean?"

"Yes, the throne falls to me, at least for now."

"Well, you'll at least be better than Thor, my king."

"And you, my queen," she looked up at him quizzically, "My mother refuses to leave Odin's side, so you get a few benefits," he smirked. Figga had always been a sort of mother figure to him and they would always have that special bond. Odin on the other hand has always favored Thor, no matter how much he tried to hide it. But now he could finally prove his worth. With Thor gone and Celeste by his side, nothing could go wrong.

As they left the library Loki's armor appeared on him and, unbeknownst to the now king, Celeste's eyes widened. _That armor..._ she had only seen him wear it once, in her nightmare, _And now he's king. No! He won't do that! He will be a great king. And he's still the same Loki. I hope..._

As much as she tried to convince herself a small voice in the back of her head whispered, "Power corrupts."

But not even Heimdall knew of his machinations, how could Celeste have known of Loki's plans? Of his pure hatred and plots of vengeance to prove self worth? That's the thing, she didn't, nor did she suspect much of him, unaware of his other title, 'The God of Mischief.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's short, writer's block. But it adds some more to the plot so enjoy :)**

Celeste was heading to the throne room after having been fit into a new gown, one more suited for the now queen of Asgard. But when she got back, Loki was no where to be found. "Loki?" she called, expecting him to be playing a trick or something, but there was no response. "Loookiii?" she dragged out the word, but still nothing.

That is until he appeared in the middle of the room, mumbling to himself. "Now that Thor has been dealt with, I just need to talk to Laufey and then Odin will-" he stopped and looked up to see Celeste, "Oh, Celeste, I didn't see you. My you look lovely my dear." Her gown matched his own color scheme, a green dress with a slit up her legs revealing the gold fabric underneath, loose fabric that draped across her arms to act as sleeves, and a gold belt which showed her curves, and the most beautiful woman in all the Nine Realms to top it all off.

"Thank you. Where did you just come back from?"

"Oh, just talking with someone. Simple matters, nothing to trouble yourself with."_ He's lying, but I so want to believe him. _She merely nodded. "Now, I must say," he cupped her cheeks and smiled, "you look ravishing in green." She smiled and they leaned in for a kiss, it was both sweet and reassuring, _Loki is still there. _These thoughts comforted her, but she still knew he was lying about where he had been. He could tell something was wrong, Celeste wasn't herself. It was subtle, but he still noticed, even in his power-hungry state. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You lied. Where were you?" she asked. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was still a concern. She was more concerned with his change in demeanor since the coronation, but she needed to start somewhere.

"I-"

"And don't try to pull some trick or lie again. I'll know." Celeste had alway been able to tell when someone was lying, very easily so with Loki. But, being God of Mischief, he knew how to hide lies beneath truths, leaving out important information, his silver tong did get past her at times.

"I was talking with my mother about..." he didn't need to say more, she understood.

"Did it help at all?"

"I'm not really sure. My mother has always brought me great comfort, but the way she defends Odin, I'm not sure what to do."

"Well, what do you _want_ to do?"

He smiled, "Be the greatest king Asgard has ever seen," a_nd prove myself worthy, _"With you by my side."

"That seems doable," he grinned at that.

"Then I must be off again," she frowned, "As king, I have many responsibilities and duties to carry out. But, I will be in the library later if you wish to join me," he raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps practice more magic?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she said with a smug grin, turning and walking out.

"I'll see you later then!" he called after her, knowing she would be there, before heading to the Bifrost.

Celeste went into her room and leaned against the door._ I'm over reacting. What does a dream know of reality?_ She had had this mental battle raging all day, but it never seemed to end, neither side wanting to give up. _We'll just have to see what happens. He's not the monster he claims to be and he never will be. _Celeste sighed and decided to take a nice long bath to clear her head, to let the water wash away all her trouble.

But she didn't know about Loki's plots to kill Odin, well Laufey by saying they'll kill Odin. Nor did she fully see his slipping; he wasn't the same Loki as before. The news of his origins and desperate desire to prove his worth clouded his mind. He was going crazy to earn praise. But, his plan would not unfold until tomorrow, tonight he was going to spend time with Celeste.

In the library they practiced magic more. Celeste was incredibly talented for having only a few lessons. She could even create minor illusions now. To end the night, Loki read another story to her and she fell asleep next to him, her head on his shoulder. He whispered, "Goodnight, my queen," and placed a kiss on her forehead before bringing her to her room and placing her in bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Still having writer's block so the chapters might be shorter. I kind of know what I want to do, but writing it all out is proving to be a challenge.**

Celeste covered her mouth as Loki yelled "Bow to me!" at the warriors, _No..._ Loki noticed her standing behind one of the stone pillars, her illusion wearing out, and quickly dismissed Lady Sif and the Warrior's Three. "Celeste?" her eyes widened, "I know you're there." She stepped out from her hiding place, "Why were you hiding?" he said.

"I, h-had to see," her voice caught in her throat.

"Had to see what?"

"If you had changed or if you were still there. I see I was mistaken."

"What are you talking about?" he said, his voiced filled with irritation. "I haven't changed."

"Yes you have. You just yelled at your friends, and-"

"They are _not_ my friends," he spat.

"You have been keeping secrets."

"No I haven't."

"You're lying to me."

"I-"

"And you're so preoccupied playing king, you aren't even seeing it happening."

"Shut up!" he yelled, his fist clenched.

"I'm only trying to help-"

"I don't need your help!" he took a menacing step forward, his hands glowing with magic and Celeste stepped back.

"Yes you do. This isn't you, Loki."

"Oh, it's not? How about this?" he asked as his pale skin faded to the blue hue of a Jotun, eyes red to match his rage. "Is this the monster you are describing? The beast you see me as?"

"Loki, that's not what I-"

"Leave! Now!"

"Loki, please."

"I said now!"

"Fine, I will leave. Enjoy being a king with no queen," she spat as she left, the door slamming behind her. Loki was gone, and Celeste did not want to be around whoever this man was.

When she got to her room, Celeste leaned against the door and cried. She and Loki having just broke up, true _she_ broke up with _him_, but it still hurt. The tears kept coming, she hadn't even realized how late it was until the sky was black. The man she had fallen in love with was gone, and soon she would be too.

She gathered all her things and headed to the Bifrost, "Heimdall, I need to go to Earth."

"I cannot do that."

"And why not?"

"He needs you. You are the only one who can help him now."

"He doesn't need me."

"That's where you're wrong. Even now he is regretting what he said. He needs you now more than ever."

"Why should I help him?"

"Because you love him...And he love you too," Celeste blushed a little. "Now go."

"Fine, but if it doesn't work out I'm going back to Earth."

"If it doesn't work out I'll send you wherever you wish to go. Goodbye, my queen." She groaned and headed back, _Seeing I have no other choice as realm jumping isn't really a talent of mine... _But what she hadn't expected to see on her way back was the prince himself.

After Celeste had left, Loki sat back in his throne, taking in what just happened. His skin returned to it's pale tone and his heart grew heavy. The only woman he had loved, and who had loved him back, was now mad at him. _Why did this have to happen? And on the day I was finally going to prove myself to Odin_. 'You've changed. Keeping secrets, lying to me, you don't even see it happening?' he words rang in his ears. These words made him think until he discovered he really had changed. He was now ruthless, evil, mad with power... A monster... "What have I done?" _I have to make things right._ He stood and went to look for Celeste.

But she wasn't in her room, the library, the music room, or anywhere in the castle from what he could see. _Oh no!_ There was only one place she could be. He mounted a horse and rode out to the Rainbow Bridge, hoping he wasn't too late. Luckily, as he rode, he spotted Celeste, and she was heading_ towards_ the castle. "Celeste!" he yelled, dismounting his horse with extreme grace and embracing his angel in a tight hug. "Oh, Celeste."

"Loki I-"

"I'm sorry Celeste. I have changed. I have no excuses but please hear me when I say I was blinded. Blinded with power and wanting to please Odin and-"

"Loki. You're choking me."

"OH! Sorry," he loosened his hold on her. "Celeste, I'm so sorry. I was a fool and I can only hope you will forgive me."

"I don't know. But I can try."

"Well, that's a start," he smiled and hopped back onto his horse with Celeste in tow. _She bought it_, he thought. He had been sorry for fighting, but that was not going to change his plans. He still had to prove himself to Odin, but he hadn't lied when he realized he had changed. He just brushed it off as stress. He would rule, and Celeste would rule by his side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I'm skipping ahead, but we all know what happens so why bother telling you what you already know? And I kind of wanted to add a bit to the ending, so you don't really have to read this chapter, but do what you please.**

_"NO!" Celeste yelled. Loki fell off the bridge into the dark void of space. Who know where he went, if he could get back, or if he's alive._

Celeste stood out on her balcony which overlooked where the Birfrost once was. The remains of the rainbow bridge shined, mocking her. _He's gone. Sure he had gone mad, but this is just awful. He was only trying to please his father...by killing his father._

_Flashback_

_'You've gone mad. Do you really think this will prove your point? What could ever make someone need approval this much?'_

_'Do you know what it's like to always live in your bother's shadow? To always be alone? To be so used to the loneliness that you enjoy it?'_

_'Yes, I do. I never had many friends growing up, my mo traveled a lot, I didn't know my father-because of your father- but I wouldn't go as far as you did.'_

_'And why is that?'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Were you ever given the chance to get back at them?' he circled around her, hands clasped together in front of him, 'To make them feel what you felt? Or let them know that you are in control?'_

_'N-no.'_

_'But what if you could?'_

_End Flashback_

"What _would_ I do if I could?" The sadness and agony of loneliness had graced Celeste more than she had let on. Every year there was something to insult her for, or just insult her for existing. She had never taken drastic measures, but she had considered them. Loki's words rang in her ears and she asked herself, 'Would you get back at them? Would you let them know their words did little and that you are still in control?' "I-"

Before she could answer herself, someone knocked on her door and said, "Lady Celeste, the All-Father requests your presence."

"Coming!" She rushed to the door, throwing her bag over her shoulder. They were basically taking her in for questioning, seeking any signs of Loki or his plans or something. She was basically going to have to defend Loki, _Maybe I could plead insanity, not that it would do much good given the circumstances. _Loki's death was still a lot for her to take in, but she kept a strong face when she was with others. At the idea of his death Celeste began to wonder, _Why no funeral? He was a prince. Maybe they don't have funerals? Asgard is so weird._

As the door opened she was greeted with stares from Odin, Thor and multiple guards in the room.

"Celeste, you knew Loki more than anyone, surely you know something of his plans?" one of the guards asked.

"Why do you think I know anything?"

"He took quite an interest in you, I assume you must know something."

"Well, I don't. I know just as much as you. He came into power and killed Laufey."

"Do you have any idea why?"

"Why? You want to ask me 'Why?'"

"Yes, that's right."

"Oh, I thought it was obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the classic 'isolated man wants revenge,' story, the feeling of emptiness and not fitting in overwhelming them so when they have a chance to prove themselves they lose it."

"Loki was never isolated, he was just like everyone else," Odin interrupted.

"Really? Should I tell them or do you want to?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know, and you know, and Loki knows, but I guess no one else does."

"I'll ask you to hold your tongue."

"Father, what does she mean?"

"You should tell him, it won't do any harm."

"Guards, leave us." They all left without question, only a quick glance at one another before exiting in formation.

"What's this all about?" Thor asked.

"It's about Loki. I have withheld information; but keep in mind even he did not find out until recently."

"Found out what?"

"Your brother is a frost giant."

"What?"

"Laufey's son, I found him abandoned, left to die, and took him in to raise as my own son."

"All these years, and I never knew."

"I never wanted him to feel different, or be treated different."

"Some good that did," Celeste muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"He's always felt different, don't you see? While Thor was out slaying the next monster, Loki was reading in his library, alone."

"He chose to be there."

"Because it was better than living in his brother's shadow. Once you are used to the loneliness, you begin to welcome it, because being alone is better than being isolated."

"Is there really a difference?" Thor asked.

"Yes, there is."

"How do you know this?" Odin asked.

"It was the same for me growing up. I didn't have many friends, I was made fun of, and I just got used to it."

"But you are of Asgard, did they not like you? Your strength compared to a Midgardian would surly-"

"That's not how it works on Earth. Girls are supposed to be stupid, perfect, annoying, but somehow still appealing."

"That doesn't sound appealing at all," Thor said.

"Well to boys on Earth, it's somehow amazing."

"What does this have to do with Loki?"

"He was going through the same thing his whole life, and he never knew why. You tell him one thing that makes him different and he blamed solely his lineage. Years of emotion piled up create well...this. And really, I can't say I blame him."

"Really? After all he did you still don't blame him?"

"No. And I mean, really, he did exactly what Thor tried to last time he was in Jotunheim."

"Hey!" she just shrugged.

"Would you have done the same in his position?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Is that a threat?" Thor asked.

"Maybe," Celeste smirked.

"This is no place for jokes, young one."

"I know; but are we almost done? I have somewhere to go."

"Where?"

"Home."

"This is your home now."

"No, it's not, it's yours and yours, but not mine. I'm going back to Midgard."

"The Bifrost is destroyed, how will you get there?"

"There are other ways to travel between realms, you know," with that Celeste turned and left, having had enough of Asgard. Nobody followed after her and soon she was back on Earth, as though nothing happened, though her heart told her otherwise.


End file.
